Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {4} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {4} & {-1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {2} \\ {3} & {0} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}+{2} & {4}+{2} & {-1}+{2} \\ {-2}+{3} & {4}+{0} & {-1}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {6} & {1} \\ {1} & {4} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$